What Brock & Misty Do When Ash is Traveling
by Anna10327
Summary: Title. Montages of Brock & Misty hanging out, and Misty trying horribly to be subtle about her crush on Brock. Gymshipping. Rated T because of language, and May insults Iris a little. Some hints of one-sided Advanceshipping.


(Misty's POV)  
"Brock, you're coming to the gym?" I asked. I was talking to Brock via video phone, and he said he could visit me in the gym.  
"Is my name Brock?" he said. I giggled, trying to look cute.  
"Well, see you tomorrow!" I said, hanging up so he wouldn't hear me scream. I haven't seen Brock since Ash went to Unova. He went with Ash through the Hoenn & Sinnoh regions, and I never thought I'd see him again. But Brock hasn't been traveling with Ash lately, so he can come see me at the Cerulean Gym!  
The next day, Brock had come to visit me. Hours before he came, I put my hair out of its now messy ponytail, and I decided to put on a little blush and lipstick. I know, that's unusual for me to do. I just wanted to impress Brock. You see, I actually have a girly crush on him. I can't help it! Brock is just the best guy I've met in my life. He's a gentleman, smart, nice, and even cute, unlike Ash. I have always hidden my crush from anyone, and made people think I had a thing for Ash. I think my act was a little too good. Oh, when Brock came, by the way, I wish he stayed longer.  
"Hi, Brock," I said, smiling. Brock looked like he was confused, but liked it anyway.  
"Misty. Why do you have your hair down?" he asked.  
"No reason!" I lied, making it obvious I was nervous. "Well, come in. My sisters would be surprised to see you." Brock blushed, and I knew it was because he had a crush on all 3 of my sisters. I pulled his ear, and he winced, but had a faint smile on his face. Like he was enjoying it. We walked around the gym, trying to find my sisters. When we found them, they were all surprised to see Brock with me.  
"Oh, Brock, hi! Misty's told us a lot about wanting to see you! Are you in a long distance relationship with her or something?" Lily asked. I was embarrassed.  
"Lilliana Annabeth Henderson, I will kill you if you say any further. You too, Violet Alexandra and Daisy Shaliene." I threatened. They seemed to get the message, and shut up.  
"Why do you guys think we're in a long distance relationship? I'm single right now." Brock laughed.  
"Well, you see-" Daisy said before I cut her off.  
"I told you, I'll kill you all and hide your bodies if you tell him!" I screamed. Brock obviously looked confused. "Don't mind that, they were just about to say something embarrassing I did before you came." I lied. Lily, Violet, & Daisy almost told Brock about my crush on him.  
"So, have you hung out with Tracey lately?" Brock asked, trying to drop the subject.  
"Don't. Mention. That. Name." I said through clenched teeth. I couldn't stand Tracey. He was an obvious replacement for Brock. I mean, _drawing_ girls? It's just not the same as Brock actually _flirting_ with them. I swear, if Tracey stayed with me & Ash longer throughout the Orange Islands any longer, I would've killed him.  
"Okay. Oh, do you wanna go swimming? It's perfect swimming weather." Brock said. I gasped.  
"Of course I want to! I'm gonna go change now!" I said. I ran to my room, grabbing a bikini. I put it on, practically running to Brock afterwards.  
"So, how do I look? I asked Brock, posing. He was blushing and stammering. We ran to the pool in the gym, and I pushed him in.  
"Hey, Brock, watch this!" I said. I did a cannonball into the pool, making a big splash. I almost drowned, but Brock saved me before I passed out.  
"I think I need mouth-to-mouth..." I said, giving Brock the most non-subtle hint ever that I wanted him to kiss me. Yet he didn't pick up on it!

* * *

After we got out of the pool, May called us through the video phone. I've contacted her so many times for advice, and we practically know each other's numbers by heart.  
"So, May, how's the journey going?" I asked.  
"It's good. I just won my 6th badge." May said. "Oh, hi, Brock! Long time no see!"  
"Hi, May," Brock said.  
"You know, you are the main topic of conversation between me and Mist here," May told Brock. I glared at her.  
"Maybelle, I told you. Never tell him." I said through clenched teeth.  
"How's the ribbon helping you?" Brock asked. We both knew May kept her half of the ribbon that she split with Ash. And that she had a crush on Ash the way I did for Brock. (except Brock didn't know that last part)  
"It always helps me. If only Ash knew I still remember him, that would be great." May said.  
"What?" Brock & I asked simultaneously.  
"I tried calling Ash a few days ago, but he seems to like the bitch traveling with him, an ugly girl named Iris, so much he probably hates me. But seriously, that whore looks like she has never heard of a hairbrush!" May screamed. "Good thing Max didn't hear that." she said with relief after calming down.  
"May, chill out. He's probably busy." I assured.  
"I know, but even in Hoenn, I was only his student," May complained.  
"It's pretty romantic, for a girl to fall in love with her best friend. Speaking of romantic, Brock, you are yourself..." I said, hoping I'd get something back. I could tell May hoped so too. She winked at me, sure I'd win Brock over. But he's idiotic enough to not realize which girls actually love him. But the (very few) girls who ever loved him never interested Brock. So, how do I stand a chance over a random ditz? When he left, I could tell he thought I was acting crazy (which I admit, I was). That night, I was considering the perfect plan that won't make me look stupid.


End file.
